The present invention relates to refrigerators in general, and in particular to household refrigerators which have at least one or two doors on vertical hinges and with shelves provided inside the main body of the refrigerator and in the door as well.
In the known refrigerators a user has certain difficulties. Food products which are located near the door obstruct those food products which are located deeper and in order to remove them it is necessary to remove the food products located forwardly and then to put them in the initial order. It takes time and also causes loss of cooling energy when the door is opened. Also, in the existing refrigerators during the opening of the door the accumulated cold air immediately escapes, and the cooling unit must again cool the air. This causes additional expenditures of electrical energy, and a cooling agent, and also the mechanism is subjected to relatively fast wear. The change of the places of the food products also causes problems for elderly people and people who are restricted in their abilities to bend. The lower remote areas of the refrigerator therefore are frequently not used.